Stavební kultura a památková péče
Slovník > (Vše, co je zde obsaženo, je neoficiální pracovní neobjektivní vyjádření.) Termín "stavební kultura" není v českém jazyce dosud stabilizován, což platí i pro památkovou péči v ČR, protože během roku 2018 si související evropské dokumenty dosud nevysloužily mezi památkáři a ve sféře kulturní politiky větší zájem. Proto není ani jasné, zda se v nějaké formě uplatní v související legislativě, směrnicích, oborových metodikách, odborné mluvě. V mezinárodní komunikaci i v řadě zemí se ujímá německá "die Baukultur". V souvislosti památkové péče se přitom v dokumentech mluví o vysoké či vrcholné stavební kultuře, protože to je adekvátní významu opečovávaného stavebního dědictví. Pojem Baukultur se fixoval v němčině (odkud pochází), ale i v dalších jazycích, protože se zřejmě nedařilo nacházet jednoznačné jazykové ekvivalenty. Výrazně se tento trend utužil v roce 2018 přijetím Davoské deklarace 2018, jejímž cílem bylo v celoevropském měřítku zlepšovat kvalitativní přístupy ke stavebnímu odkazu při respektu k památkovým hodnotám. K rozvoji těchto evropsky významných cílů byla následně přijata Berlínská akční výzva, která kodifikuje základní směry rozvoje Evropy v souvislostech udržitelného rozvoje historického kulturního prostředí. V tomto smyslu působí i Deklarace z Leeuwarden, vydaná v listopadu 2018, nastiňující cesty celospolečenské spolupráce při udržování památek a jejich citlivého začleňování do současného života společnosti s cílem předat je v co nejlepším stavu budoucím generacím. Stavební kultura? Baukultur? Termín baukultur byl akceptován i ve slovenském překladu deklarace. V ČR jí zatím nebyla věnována větší pozornost, ale ve stručném komentáři k Davoské konferenci, kde byla v lednu 2018 deklarace přijata, uvedeném na webu MK ČR, se mluví výhradně o kvalitní stavební kultuře. Proto patrně má smysl aspoň ve stručnosti se seznámit s definicemi Baukultur v různých jazycích. Zdá se, že pojem je pro svou stručnost (i když řada evropských jazyků se s ním asi těžko "srovná") značně oblíben v dokumentech týkajících se péče o zastavěné prostředí a kulturní krajinu, vydávaných evropskou administrativou. Pro naše podmínky bude vhodné pokusit se o vlastní definici, která by měla být v souladu s Davoskou deklarací 2018, ale samozřejmě také s našimi zákony, předpisy apod. (vč. mezinárodních dokumentů UNESCO či ICOMOS apod.). Měla by být stručná a zdůrazňovat význam tradičních řemesel, trvanlivost staveb, prioritu uchovávání existujících objektů apod. Nejprve se pokusíme o výběrových přehled cizích definic a pokusíme se najít příslušná ustanovení, směrnice apod., vydávaná v domácím prostředí. Potřebovali bychom také stanovit, jak stavební kultura (Baukultur) souvisí s takovými závažnými dokumenty, zaštiťujícími "kulturní" péči o dědictví minulosti, jakými je Benátská charta a navazující dokumenty, např. charta z Nara (v očích "západních" znalců relativizující hodnotu zachování "dosavadní" substance ve prospěch její "opakovatelnosti" díky dokonalému zvládání prvotních technologií). Z tohoto hlediska se zdá, že "stavební kultura vysoké úrovně", akceptovaná v kontinentálním i širším prostředím, by mohla být prospěšně uplatněna k obhajobě kultivovaného zacházení se stavebním i urbanistickým dědictvím. Asi bude vhodné tak učinit dříve, nežli architekti a urbanisté v duchu svých dosud převládajících přístupů vyrukují s tím, že moderní stavební kultury se dočkáme jen tam, kdy budou relikty minulých dob likvidovány, aby poskytly prostor dílům "aktuální stavební kultury". Výklad v různých jazycích Baukultur v němčině Bundesstiftung Baukultur byla založena v roce 2007.Michael Gross, Uli Hellweg: Building culture - key to better urban and rural quality of life. Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung, Bonn 2017. PDF. ISBN 978-3-95861-953-1 Postupné systematické přípravy probíhaly přibližně od roku 2001.Baukultur. Stadtkultur. Lebenskultur, Thema, roč. 8, 2004, č. 2. Obsah. Několik základních článků k tématu "Baukultur" v Německu (EN+DE). Lze zde najít i informace o postupném prosazování konceptu Bundesstiftung Baukultur. Heidede Becker: City, Building, Planning, and Culture - The Need for Action in Building Culture Policy. In: The Built City, 2006, č. 1. Deutsches institut für Urbanistik. On-line. (verif. 20181208). Bilance vývoje a cílů Bundesstiftung Baukultur se stručnou charakteristikou mezinárodních souvislostí a cílů připravované nadace. de.Wikipedia: Baukultur popisuje souhrn lidských snah při změně přírodního nebo zastavěného prostředí. Na rozdíl od architektury, stavební kultura zahrnuje všechny prvky postaveného prostředí; Baukultur jde daleko za architektonický design budov a zahrnuje například urbanistické a územní plánování, řešení inženýrské stavební infrastruktury a zejména, samozřejmě, stavební mistrovství a umění ve veřejném prostoru. Jako rozšířený kulturní pojem je záštitou souvislosti stavební kultury se stavební tradicí země nebo regionu. Téma neovlivňuje pouze profesionální projektanty, ale všechny lidi, protože jsou konfrontováni se zastavěným prostředím. Odpovědnost za kvalitu zastavěného prostředí spočívá nejen na odbornících znalostech, ale týká se společnosti jako celku.Baukultur, in: Wikipedia. Die freie Enzyklopädie. On-line. (verif. 20181206-2150) Rakousko baukulturreport.at (Výtah:) Baukultur vytváří a zabezpečuje kvalitu života. Působí na všechny lidi, protože jsou ovlivňováni zastavěným prostředím a kulturní krajinou, již současně ovlivňují, utvářejí a mění. Z ekonomického hlediska zajišťuje stavební kultura hospodárné vynakládání prostředků – nákladů na pořízení obydlí i jeho provoz, na estetickou kvalitu domu i jeho okolí, což patří k základním touhám a potřebám lidí v celých poznaných dějinách lidstva. K tomu je vynakládáno velké osobní nasazení po velkou část života rodin i jedinců.Österreichischer Baukulturreport 2006, Zum Zhema: Baukultur und Architekturpolitik (baukulturreport.at). (verif. 20181206-2215) Definice: Jak ukazují články shromážděné v této zprávě, existuje mnoho definic pojmu stavební kultury. Existují v podstatě dvě možné vysvětlující cesty, popisné a normativní. První ji rozumí jako "koordinovaný systém znalostí, pravidel a procesů sdílený lidmi zapojenými do stavebních činností, které určují tvar budov a měst" (Howard Davis: The Culture of Building , New York 1999). Tato Baukultur prostě znamená část kultury, která se týká stavitelství. To je v kontrastu s normativním přístupem, který je samozřejmě důležitý pro regulaci: popisuje budoucí, lepší stav stavební kultury, který by měl být dosažen vhodnými opatřeními. Termín Baukultur zahrnuje nejen architekturu, ale také inženýrství, plánování otevřeného prostoru, plánování měst a regionů a územní plánování.Österreichischer Baukulturreport 2006, Baukultur: Empehlungen. Die wichtigsten Begriffe: Ein Glossar (baukulturreport.at). (verif. 20181206-2315) Angličtina Zřejmě i v angličtině se mnohde snad "módně" užívá termín Baukultur, ale zřejmě obvyklejší, srozumitelné a přijatelné je označení the building culture. Howard Davis: The Culture of Building (amazon.com). (verif. 20181207; publikaci neznám)OUP. Books.google. * Anotace: Vystavěný svět je základem pro každodenní život lidí, je produktem budování kultur – komplexních systémů lidí, vztahů, typů budov, technik a zvyků, ve kterých jsou design a stavitelství ukotveny. Nositeli a hybateli stavební kultury jsou stavitelé, investoři, architekti, vývojáři, klienti, dodavatelé, řemeslníci, stavební inspektoři, projektanti a mnoho dalších. Produktem této kultury je postavený svět měst, sídel a obydlí. Autor využívá historické, současné a interkulturní příklady popisující povahu, příčiny a jejich výslednice. Ukazuje, jak kultura stavění odráží obecné společenské souvislosti a jejich historické proměny. Zamýšlí se nad tím, jak by bylo možné zlepšovat současné každodenní prostředí. Kniha využívá řadu současných příkladů, které demonstrují stavební kulturu jako živoucí koncept. Stavební kultura a památková péče ČR Vlastníci vstřícní k hodnotám památek, kultivovaní architekti, respektující tradiceK čemuž by je měly vést i školy architektury a stavitelství., dodavatelé řemeslných prací, ctící odkaz svých předchůdců..., to by mohly být základy vylepšování památkové stavební kultury. S tím vším by měla souviset i souhlasná energie stavebních úřadů, územního plánu apod. Podklady k tomu přinášejí intenzivně rozvíjené vzdělávací aktivity NPÚ, některých vysokých škol, ale i spolků či jednotlivců. PR Nelze přehlédnout ani pozitivní dopady narůstající kvality i množství publikační činnosti památkářů, ale opět i mnoha dalších instancí. Sociální sítě Sociální sítě a působení na internetu vůbec jistě patří k oblastem, které z různých historických i personálních důvodů dlouho patřily k opomíjeným cestám komunikace památkářů s veřejností. Památkáři zaměřili pozornost spíše na oslovení turistické veřejnosti. Odborné výstupy zatím směřují spíše adresně, takže je vlastně neprezentují v nějakém přehledném systému (jak by to typicky mělo být u metodik). Odkazy Baukultur. de.Wikipedia. On-line. (verif. 20181206-2150) https://www.bundesstiftung-baukultur.de/ (verif. 20181206-2330) https://www.baukulturpolitik.at/ (verif. 20181207-1500) Özlem Karakul: Intangible values of building culture in vernacular architecture, 2014 (verif. 20181207-1500) AE. Reference © Jan Sommer, 20181206-20181214